


in every universe (it's still you)

by mixtape1



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, cafes and stuff, ill update the tags as i go along mayb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtape1/pseuds/mixtape1
Summary: Changbin finds his muse playing the piano at a cafe on a rainy day, and he thinks that if soulmates were real then Seungmin might be his.(And if alternate universes are real, he hopes they've met in every single one–Because this timeline is far too cruel.)-or. the one where they're (not) meant to be





	1. rainy days and a blessing

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this was honestly just inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWbRleMGagU&list=RDMMj83OVgv6woA&index=2) mv a few months back and no i have not finished writing this but i have an ending planned out so lets see how this goes bc i rly hope i can finish SOMETHIGN since my twt au flopped !

When he’s out of inspiration, the first thing Changbin does is walk. 

He walks out of the studio, without a destination in mind and continues, aimlessly. 

Some days, he finds something that invokes a phrase or melody in his mind and on others, he’s left with aching feet and pictures of the most random things in his phone. 

It’s fine though, he doesn’t mind. 

Changbin, is perhaps, not cut out to be a songwriter. 

Or maybe he just hasn’t found his muse, like Jisung always says. 

Either way, he’s slowly getting tired of what he does, which shouldn’t be the case. 

It had taken him _years_ to even convince his parents to let him major in a field that wasn’t science, business, or law. 

Now he’s certain he’s not cut out for it? That’s ridiculous. 

Sighing, Changbin glares at the sky, watching the clouds drift along with the wind, partly wishing he could be a cloud too. 

Having a physical form and duties to perform is such a chore. 

Except, the clouds don’t seem to like his glaring that much as a raindrop hits his face, and then another. 

Soon, he can’t even keep his head up and he’s dashing under the first form of shelter he sees. 

Maybe going on a walk when it was quite obvious there’d be rain was a bad move. 

Jisung’s nagging reminding him to take an umbrella with him echoes in his mind and Changbin grumbles. 

He hates when the younger is right. 

Hand running through his damp hair, he looks around to see where he ended up and notices he’s right in front of a cafe. 

Usually, he doesn’t enter the malls he walks past or the little shops that catch his eye. Today, he’s feeling a little different. 

So he enters. 

The sound that reaches his ears is the sound of a bell ringing, and then - a beautiful song. 

There’s a piano in the cafe, Changbin intelligently infers. 

There’s also someone playing said piano, and in the moment he hears the first note - his fingers twitch. 

Inspiration hits. 

His hand wants to write, wants to grab paper and pick up a pen to jot down the lyrics that appear in his head but all he has is his phone on the verge of death. 

Not to mention the fact that he can’t draw his eyes away from the boy seated on the stool, swaying to the music he’s making. 

It’s beautiful. 

Without thinking, Changbin goes to the camera app and takes a picture, effectively causing his phone to die. 

The screen turning black snaps him out of his mesmerization and he’s met face to face with a guy who, upon closer inspection, is called Woojin as the name tag on his shirt says. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

He blinks, phone still clutched in hand and the boy at the piano is still going at it. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m good?” 

His reassurance sounds like he’s not too sure himself. 

The man - Woojin, tilts his head to the side, laughing slightly. He reminds Changbin of a bear. 

“Table for one then?” He asks, waving the menu which he hadn’t noticed earlier. “Or are you here to take shelter from the rain?”

Changbin sneaks a glance at the piano, the boy, and out the window. 

“I’m staying.” 

Woojin’s eyes light up, and he takes Changbin to a seat right next to the window like he knows his intentions had changed upon entering. 

The rain mocks him, while the song (just how long is it?) provides comfort. 

It isn’t like anything he’s ever felt before. 

He half reads the menu, barely registering the words on it and stares fully at the back of the boy. 

Lyrics are swarming all over his mind again, he wants to get them out. 

Not thinking, just like he’s been for the past few minutes, Changbin raises his arm. 

“Yes?” Almost instantly, Woojin is by his side. 

“Do you happen to have a paper and pen?” Upon seeing his reaction, Changbin hastily adds, “and an iced americano, please.” 

A smile makes its way onto his face, and the blank stare he’d gotten seems like it had never appeared. 

“Sure.” 

He taps his fingers against the wooden table as he waits, openly watching the way piano boy moves along to the music. 

Without him even realizing, the song has changed. 

The melancholic song now playing doesn’t deter him as his mind continues blurting out lyrics, and Changbin feels like he could fly. 

When he gets a piece of paper and a pen alongside his coffee, he immediately uncaps it and starts writing.

Everything else becomes white noise, the only sound he can hear is the piano and occasionally the way his pen scratches against the paper. 

At some point, he becomes vaguely aware that the boy has stopped, but Changbin hasn’t. 

Sometime after that, his hand is sore from all the scribbling he’s done and he has two pages worth of lyrics. 

Looking out the window, he notices the way the sky has cleared up, like his heavy heart. 

Searching for a clock to tell the time, he absorbs the interior of the cafe while he’s at it. 

It’s not exactly popular, based on what he can see since he’s the only customer inside. 

However, it’s just the right size, with the right amount of furniture to make it feel cozy. Woojin is the only staff around, and he’s busy cleaning cups that already look spotless. 

His eyes travel until they reach the piano. 

It’s stark white, and the cover is carefully placed down. The stool is neatly tucked in and it’s almost like there was never anybody there. 

Piano boy is nowhere to be found, and all Changbin remembers of him is the beautiful songs he played and the picture he had taken. 

Hopefully, it managed to save before his phone hit zero. 

Well, there’s also his lyrics. 

Changbin continues his observation, staring at the walls this time, and notices how there are a bunch of photographs scattered here and there. 

They give the cafe a nice touch. 

But there’s still no clock to be found, so he decides to just ask. 

“Hey,” he calls from his seat and grins when Woojin looks up. “What time is it?”

Woojin wrinkles his nose, and he grins further, though a bit apologetic this time for yelling across the room. 

“It’s 5:14pm, dear customer.” 

“You can call me Changbin!” 

“I would rather not see you here again if all you’re going to do is order a single cup of coffee and have your head bent so close to the table like you were about to kiss it for two hours straight.” Woojin responds, smiling. 

That humour, Changbin appreciates. 

“Also, you shouldn’t be taking pictures of people without their permission.” 

He flushes. 

“I’ll delete it,” Changbin chokes out and sees an opportunity. “You have to lend me a charger though, my phone died so I can’t do any deleting right now.”

Woojin quirks his brow and he wonders if he’s ever had any customers as weird as Changbin. 

Probably not. 

“No.” 

Changbin falters, had he read his tone wrong?

“I’m just kidding, you can charge in the back, pass it here.” Woojin chuckles, and his expression is softer now.

He really looks like a teddy bear.

Picking up the paper and pen, he walks towards the front and passes his phone across the counter. 

For a moment, Woojin disappears and Changbin uses that opportunity to finish his americano. 

Despite being diluted, it’s still good, and perhaps he’ll return.

Good atmosphere, good coffee, good people, and an excellent muse. There’s nothing really stopping him now is there? 

Aside from the fact that it’s about an hour away, Changbin _really_ wants to come back. 

Hearing footsteps as he’s rereading the lyrics he’s written, he doesn’t bother looking up before asking Woojin what time the cafe closes.

“The opening hours are right at the door, dude.” A voice that’s not Woojin cuts through the silence and he snaps his head up.

‘Minho’, his name tag reads. 

“Woojin?” He calls anyway, knowing that it’s possible for him to have turned into somebody else. 

(Jisung calls him an idiot sometimes, for believing shit like that.)

“Do I _look_ like Woojin?” Minho crosses his arms and huffs. 

Changbin is well versed enough in people to notice he’s joking. 

(Like he hadn’t misunderstood Woojin minutes before.)

“No, but it’s funny seeing you react like that.” Changbin grins. 

He’s not usually the most sociable person unlike his friends, but today he’s on a roll - already voluntarily talking to two people. 

It could’ve been three, if piano boy hadn’t bolted. 

Minho laughs, and turns towards the door leading to the staff room. “Woojin, this guy’s hilarious, we’re keeping him.”

“No way, now shoo - go prepare for the crowd, it’s going to get busy soon.” He waves his hand at Minho who grumbles as he trudges to the kitchen. 

“Busy? Really?” Changbin eyes the empty cafe, unable to imagine it filled with people. 

“Stop making fun of my shop.” Woojin chides, no real bite in his words as he makes a cup of coffee. 

It smells good. 

“You’re the _owner_?” 

“Yes, and?” 

“Sorry for your loss.” Changbin never ended up being a business major, but he knows well enough that if a store doesn’t have customers, there’s no profit.

Woojin laughs - he does that a lot - Changbin notes, and turns to smile at him. 

“_Beri Beri_ is a lot more popular than you think.” He has sparkles in his eyes when he mentions that. It makes Changbin’s heart soften, just a bit. 

Because it’s always nice to see people gushing about the things they hold dear to them.

“Oh yeah? If you tell me when piano boy comes around maybe I’ll be able to witness that popularity you’re speaking of.” 

In that moment, Minho walks out, holding a tray of desserts, ranging from cakes to cookies and doesn’t even bother pretending like he wasn’t eavesdropping.

“Is this guy talking about Seun-” 

“Shush.” Woojin cuts him off before he can continue and Changbin clicks his tongue before leaning back onto his seat. 

Almost got a name. 

“Changbin, I guess you’ll just have to help our business a little by coming every day if you want to know when our dear _piano boy_ is here.” The smile that spreads across Woojin’s face is nothing like the warm one from earlier, and Changbin chuckles. 

“Will do, but how about we exchange numbers too so we can share information?” 

Minho snorts from where he’s restocking the treats at the front. 

“Don’t get aerosols into my food, Minho.” 

“I don’t think that’s the right term, boss.” 

Woojin makes a face, it’s kind of cute, before shooing Minho away again. 

“Anyway, Changbin, are you hitting on me?” He asks, the teasing smile back on his face. 

“Not really, since I have eyes for someone else.” 

He hums, and surprisingly, they end up talking until the sun sets. 

They don’t exactly _talk_ to each other, rather, they have their own conversation about themselves. 

Changbin brings up how he hasn’t had any inspiration for days, while Woojin tells him his life story of how he ran away from his parents and their expectations to start Beri Beri. 

Minho joins in too, sliding him a free brownie on the house before ranting about his own college life. 

And while he adores his friends, Changbin thinks the sense of peace Woojin and Minho bring him in Beri Beri is nice, and it feels new. 

He likes it. 

At seven, Woojin returns his phone, and Changbin’s eyes widen at the amount of missed calls he has from Jisung. 

Always the worrywart, despite knowing he’ll make it back home eventually. 

Calling back, he moves the phone away from his ear when Jisung picks up, shouting about how worried he was and all that best friend stuff. 

It’s so loud even Woojin and Minho can hear, and they laugh at his best friend’s antics. 

“I’m on the way back, save me some ramyeon, I have something good to show you.” 

Without waiting for a response, he ends the call and shrugs at the two who continue to stare at him in amusement. 

“Gotta go now, thanks for having me.” Changbin bows, picks up the paper filled with lyrics that seemingly came from nowhere and waves goodbye.

“See you tomorrow.” Woojin says as he walks Changbin to the door. 

“You’re kinda infuriating, unlike your gentle appearance, y’know?” 

“I know.” 

They wave each other goodbye, and Changbin walks back to the studio with a lifted heart and a happy feeling.

Before the shop fades out to be nothing but a speck of dust in the distance, he turns around and admires it. 

Squeezed between two other stores that Changbin doesn’t care about, he feels a surge of _something_ swell up in his chest. 

He doesn’t know what or why, but it makes him think ‘this is it’. 

And it is. 

He gets an earful of Jisung’s nagging before he can show him his hard work. 

“Okay, Jisung I _get_ it, no more leaving without an umbrella, I’ll even bring ten next time. You _have_ to look at this.” Changbin cuts Jisung off just as he’s about to go into a rant about how hypothermia is _real_ and all that jazz. 

Shoving the paper that’s incredibly crumbled by now, he watches with glee as Jisung’s eyes widen. 

Scanning the paper like he’s a machine, Jisung finishes reading everything in less than a minute. 

His eyes are bright when he looks up at Changbin. 

“This is fucking amazing.”

“I know right?” 

They hop around the studio like a pair of fools for a while, and Jisung cheers.

“Maybe we aren’t screwed for our assignment after all!” He celebrates, waving the paper around. 

God, their assignment. 

The main reason why Changbin is stuck in the first place.

He’s teaming up with Jisung to make a song, and he’s the lyricist. 

Under normal circumstances, there’d be no problem and he’d be able to get a whole song out in a day, or two maximum. 

However, for some reason - until today, he just couldn’t. 

No matter how much he stared at the various blank pieces of paper (Jisung had even provided him coloured ones, hoping it'd help) in front of him, Changbin couldn’t think of _anything_. 

So being able to write something, even if it’s a mess and full of awkward words, is an accomplishment. 

And to think it’s all because of one boy and a piano. 

“Where did you go today by the way? You’re normally back before sunset.” 

Changbin ponders over it for a while, maybe a second before smiling. 

“It’s a secret.” 

He won’t let anyone know of the cafe just yet, not when he hasn’t even been able to truly feel at peace in it. 

Not when he hasn’t even talked to his muse. 

_Not when he hasn’t even paid for his fucking coffee_ \- oh shit. 

“Bro, what’s wrong? You just paled.” Jisung asks, letting his secrecy slide for once. 

“No reason.” Changbin blurts out, too fast to pass off as the truth but Jisung simply shrugs before collapsing onto the couch. 

“Whatever you say, but if you fall sick I’m not taking care of you.” 

“Aren’t you sweet?” He teases back, already reaching for his phone in his back pocket. 

God, he’s a terrible customer and definitely the reason why Beri Beri is going to suffer from a lack of profits. 

“Sweet enough to know that you’ve done a good job, so good job man. I’m glad you managed to get something down.” Jisung suddenly says, so serious it causes him to stop typing on his phone. 

He’s smiling from where he’s seated, looking amused and _proud_, and sometimes - Changbin feels like he’s the younger one. 

Jisung is his constant, and he’s done more than his parents have to let him know how happy of him he is. 

“You, me, bed and cuddles later.” 

Laughter fills the air and Changbin smiles. 

Soft and reserved for the people whom he treasures the most. 

Jisung better appreciate it. 

Back to Woojin, his mind supplies as he starts sweating.

**to: teddy bear owner**  
hey, this is seo changbin  
the guy from earlier  
who almost kissed ur table

**from: teddy bear owner**  
im not telling u when our piano boy is coming

**to: teddy bear owner**  
i wasnt even thinking abt him!!  
i wanted to apologize for forgetting to pay  
this time im rly sorry for ur loss

**from: teddy bear owner**  
oh!  
so thats why our balance didnt match up  
thanks for letting me know  
just pay for it tomorrow

**to: teddy bear owner**  
thank u

**from: teddy bear owner**  
?  
no problem?  
its not like im gonna send u to jail

**to: teddy bear owner**  
nth just thank u  
for opening beri beri

**from: teddy bear owner**  
i thank myself for that decision every day too

**to: teddy bear owner**  
u shld  
also u shld rename it to beari beari

**from: teddy bear owner**  
thats what minho tells me all the time too  
u guys would be great friends  
starting to think i shld blacklist u before u end up becoming a regular

**to: teddy bear owner**  
nope see u tmrw  
someones gotta give u those profits

When they stop talking, Changbin's grin doesn't fall from his face anytime soon.

He might see piano boy again. 

This time, he’ll bring his own paper and pen, maybe even his laptop. 

Wouldn’t it be great if he could finish an entire song? 

It would, his mind answers. 

“Changbin, what happened to me, you and bed because if you don’t come in right now I’m gonna sleep like a starfish!” 

“Coming! Don’t hog the blanket!” Changbin yells back, locking his phone and entering his room.

_Tomorrow is going to be great. _


	2. bad luck and a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin meets someone new, decides he's a lovable menace and figures the day wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh i shouldve put this with the first chap but who likes good planning anywy right

Surprise. 

It’s not. 

First, he woke up to a mouthful of Jisung’s disgusting hair because that boy decides it’s normal to bathe every three days. 

Second of all, he forgot to pack his laptop. 

And he had classes that required it. Three, to be exact. 

Thirdly, he doesn’t remember how to walk to Beri Beri so now Changbin’s _truly_ wandering around aimlessly, trying his best to locate the cafe. 

He walks around for another five minutes before remembering he has Woojin’s number.

A clown. That’s what he is. 

After getting the location from Woojin, who only laughs at his sense of direction - or lack thereof, Changbin successfully locates the cafe. 

“Iced Americano please.” Changbin orders the moment he steps inside, relaxing at the feeling of cool air all around. 

“You need to order at the counter.” A high voice responds, and Changbin groans. 

It’s not Woojin by where the machines are, and Minho is nowhere in sight either. 

In fact, the kid who just told him off doesn’t even _look_ like he’s completed high school. 

“I didn’t know middle schoolers could work now.” Changbin genuinely wonders, walking towards the counter after putting his bag down at the seat he was in yesterday. 

The boy squeaks, brows furrowed. 

“I’m not in middle school!” He hisses, slapping the countertop. 

It’s funny. 

“Jeongin? Is something the matter?” 

There he is. 

“Woojin! Isn’t hiring thirteen year olds against the law?” 

“Like I _said_,” is he heaving? “I’m not in middle school - I’m a third year in _high school_.” 

Taken aback, and holding in his laughter, Changbin puts his hands up in surrender and raises a brow at Woojin who simply shrugs. 

With a fond smile, he ruffles Jeongin’s hair and reminds him of work etiquette. 

Immediately, Jeongin straightens up and Changbin can tell how much he hates it with the fake smile he’s presented with. 

“Sigh,” he actually said that word out - “Welcome to Beri Beri, how may I help you?” 

His eyes hold nothing but death. 

Snorting, Changbin repeats his order and bursts into laughter when Jeongin pouts before going through the procedure of checking him out.

Woojin takes over, keying in his purchase from yesterday and Jeongin seems more than happy to get away from Changbin as he moves towards the machines. 

“So, is piano boy around?” 

“Take a look around and see for yourself.” Woojin offers.

Even though he knows the answer, Changbin scans the entire room anyway, hoping to catch a glimpse of a familiar body structure since he never saw piano boy’s face. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow too.” Changbin declares to Woojin who just nods, not really surprised. 

When he sat there, at the same spot for half an hour he should have known there was no way lyrics were just going to appear in his head again. 

Unfortunately, Changbin doesn’t have that kind of critical thinking skills. 

Which is why he ends up staring at the blank piece of paper, pen permanently stuck between his index finger and thumb as he waits.

It’s already close to the dinner rush hour Woojin had told him about previously, and all Changbin has had is the iced americano that’s left a pool of water under the cup on the table. 

Running his hand through his hair, he sighs. 

Maybe the cafe alone isn’t going to help after all. 

For the nth time, Changbin glances at the piano and the empty stool, like holding a staring contest with it will make the boy magically appear. 

And then he remembers. 

The picture. 

Blatantly ignoring Jisung’s texts, he opens up his gallery and lights up when he sees the preview of the boy’s back.

Clicking on it, he can almost _hear_ the way he played the piano. 

It nearly causes him to strike gold, as he feels lyrics forming. 

Except, just when he’s about to get a sentence down, someone interrupts and his thoughts disappear as quickly as they had showed up. 

“I thought I told you to delete that, buddy.” 

Changbin stops gritting his teeth when he realizes it’s Woojin behind him. 

Not that he was going to fight whoever had called him and killed his only lyrics, but he definitely wouldn’t have smiled. 

“Whoops,” Changbin sheepishly responds, slightly grateful for the distraction. He needs a break. “I’ll delete it now - here you can even watch me.” 

Hovering over the trash can button for a few seconds, he reluctantly presses the confirmation pop up and instantly forgets how the picture even looked like. 

“Nice, thanks. Seungmin wouldn’t have liked his picture on a stranger’s phone.” 

“No prob-” Changbin stops short, mouth hanging open when he finally registers the second part. “Seungmin?”

Woojin only gives him a toothy grin before walking back to the counter.

_Seungmin_. 

He has a name now, and there is no way he's ever going to forget it. 

God, he sure hopes _Seungmin_ will be here tomorrow. 

The cafe is still fairly empty, so Changbin takes his chance. 

“Do I get to know when Seungmin will come around yet?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Changbin sees someone with blonde hair turn to spare a glance at him before turning back to his work. 

Come on, he wasn’t _that_ loud. 

Or maybe he just has no self awareness, because Woojin frowns and shakes his head with his hands on his hips. 

It’s such a funny image he starts giggling to himself. 

This causes Woojin to chuckle to himself too, and Changbin decides he _really_ likes Beri Beri. 

Although the place itself has yet to give him a single ounce of inspiration, the people have been friendly enough that it almost feels like home. 

And it’s funny - hilarious even, because it had taken him months to get used to the studio he declares is his healing place. If he keeps dropping by Beri Beri, it’s definitely going to take that title. 

Bonus points if Seungmin is inside, playing the piano. 

Before that can happen however, he needs to actually find out when Seungmin will appear, and then try to befriend him. 

He’s not one to simply admire from afar.

Changbin gives one last attempt at coming up with something, only to sigh before crushing the paper up. 

There’s always tomorrow, his mind supplies. 

So he picks up the crushed ball of paper, unfolds and smooths it out. It can still be used anyway. 

“Hey, beefy beef!” 

Thinking the weird nickname is not directed at him, he continues using his fist to get rid of the wrinkles, ignoring the high pitched shout from the counter. 

“Beefcake massaging his paper! I’m talking to you!” 

Changbin is _so_ going to file a complaint. 

Who treats their customers like that? 

“What do you want, you dolphin hybrid?” Changbin gives in and responds. 

Rolling his eyes, Jeongin points at the door. 

_Seungmin_? His mind instantly questions as his neck snaps to the entrance. 

Laughter that sounds more like hiccups fill the air and Changbin scowls. 

“Made you look!” Jeongin jumps around, giving him jazz hands and smiling all too brightly for doing the bare minimum. 

It’s cute. 

“Do you have nothing better to do?” 

“Woojin doesn’t trust me with the food, so I’m stuck here trying to entertain myself before we get customers coming after work.” 

To his surprise, he actually answers his question. 

“Cool, do you wanna come sit?” Changbin doesn’t even know why he offered. 

As fast as a lightning bolt, he leaves his post behind the cashier (real professional) and forcefully drags the chair opposite of his out. 

The blonde guy from earlier peeks up from his work and wrinkles his eyebrows this time, causing Changbin to laugh. 

“You’re going to lose a customer if you don’t keep quiet, dude.” 

“I think you’re the noisy one.” Jeongin replies, smiling. 

His eyes probably have the whole universe in them, Changbin notes. 

“Yeah, whatever. Stay delusional kid.” It’s fun, being able to tease another guy other than Jisung like this. Half the time Jisung doesn’t even act his age. 

“I’m not a kid! I’m already eighteen.” 

Changbin covers his mouth with his hand, eyes widening. “Wow, that’s crazy! I’m twenty.” 

A foot hits his leg and he giggles into his hand. 

“That was real mature.” 

He taps his foot against Jeongin’s leg too, just for the fun of it, despite his words. 

“_'That was real mature_',” Jeongin mocks, making his voice squeak. “Oh, look at me, I’m an old dude who makes constant eye contact with his piece of paper. I’m so cool.” 

Bursting out into laughter he can’t control, Changbin actually wheezes at the horrible impression. 

“I don't sound like that. You haven’t even heard me speak that much.” 

Jeongin grins, so playful and boyish that it makes Changbin break out into a fond smile even though he’s supposed to be annoyed. 

“Try saying that to Seungmin when he comes by next time, I think you might have a chance with him.” 

Immediately, he sits upright. 

“Really?” 

“No.” 

He deflates. 

Laughing and clapping - _clapping_, like Changbin’s a big joke, Jeongin stands up and heads back to behind the counter, not even hiding that he still finds their conversation the most hilarious thing ever. 

With the end to that, he stands up too, making a move for display counter. When he points at the cake and asks for one to go, Jeongin is still smiling - dimples exposed to the world. 

His face can’t help but curve into that fond smile again, finally understanding Woojin. 

It doesn’t drop the whole time he’s walking back to the studio. And the dessert he bought for Jisung makes him grin wider too, already imagining how excited his best friend will be at the sight of cheesecake. 

The thought of returning back to Beri Beri the next day makes his heart full, and suddenly, Changbin is full of excitement for tomorrows. 

(When was the last time he constantly wished for the day to end so the next can begin? He genuinely can't remember.) 

As soon as he arrives back at their apartment, Jisung pounces on him, grabbing the box. He devours the cake so fast Changbin doesn’t even time to blink and make fun of him as it’s gone as soon as he exhales. 

“I swear you’re like a dog when it comes to cheesecake, Jisung.” Changbin says, kind of terrified. 

“I could smell it from a mile away, it’s delicious.” Jisung looks _delighted_, which makes him happy too - and Changbin thinks he could love his friends and the people he’s let surround him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chap is gna be longer than this ok i promise so that one is rly going up next week or maybe tmrw idk im fickle


	3. how fast is fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin worries that he's getting closer to Seungmin at a pace that isn't right, but doesn't do anything to stop the rate they're going at. 
> 
> Intellectual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise? i have no clue how to pace my chapters like how changbn doesnt know how to pace their friendship we stan clowns <3

Thinking he had reached too early, as compared to the previous two days, Changbin thought there’d be no way he’d even catch a glimpse of Seungmin. 

Contrary to that, however, Seungmin is very much alive and present in the cafe. 

When he passed by the window earlier, he had almost dropped his bag. 

Initially, he thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him but when Changbin entered and quietly pulled the chair out, he became certain. 

That is why he’s currently stealing (nervous) glances at the boy who has his head on the table. 

It doesn't look like the most comfortable position, if he’s being honest and Changbin desperately wants to reach out and pat his hair but that’s weird so he opts for watching - which really isn't any better. 

Despite having entered the cafe a good ten minutes ago, he can’t bear to leave his seat. What if he walks away and misses the way Seungmin slips out of the cafe, completely unnoticed again? 

Changbin needs to listen to that beautiful style of playing again, he _has_ to. 

So he waits, and eventually pulls his laptop out to do work instead. 

Woojin has been observing from the counter, trying to keep his glaring at Changbin subtle but it’s hard when someone clearly wants you dead on sight. 

He _knows_, it’s a cafe and he has to at least purchase a drink in order to stay. 

It’s not his fault Seungmin is asleep. 

Every so often, he’ll turn his head to the right and sneak a peek, trying to see if he’s woken up. 

And every single time, he’s met with the same softness - closed eyes and messy hair. 

The way it makes his heart squeeze tight in his chest is devastating. 

Ignoring it in favour of assignments and projects for once, Changbin manages to complete work for two different courses and stretches his arms in celebration. 

Having a single morning class sometimes does wonders, even if it gets tough to wake up sometimes. 

By noon, he has nothing due in the near future and an empty stomach. 

Looking back once more for good measure as he walks to the counter, he tries to not let disappointment run through his veins when Seungmin is still napping soundly. 

At least he’s cute. 

“Finally, Woojin was about to explode.” Minho greets him when he’s behind the cash register and trying to recall the menu.

“I didn’t mean to take this long to order - I swear.” 

Minho raises a brow and snorts, confusing Changbin. 

“He’s not mad at that, he’s mad at you for continuously watching his kid brother.” 

Kid. Brother. Woojin.

Seungmin. 

“What?!” He shouts, dropping into a whisper when Minho puts a finger to his lips. “_What_?” Changbin repeats, quieter. 

“That’s Kim Seungmin over there, resting. And our boss is the ever great Kim Woojin. They’re related.” Minho explains, eyes going back and forth from Changbin’s face to the back door, like Woojin is going to fire him for exposing his family tree. 

“Why isn’t Woojin letting Seungmin sleep in the back then? Shouldn’t there be a couch or something?” 

He can’t believe that’s the first thing he asked. 

Immediately, Minho chuckles. 

“See, I told you he’s not a bad person.” Minho calls, looking at the backdoor properly this time. 

Woojin steps out, and Changbin takes a step back on instinct even though they’re separated by a thick counter. 

Frowning, Woojin crosses his arms. He looks displeased. 

Is Changbin really going to get blacklisted?

“Are you gonna kick me out?”

Doing a double take, Woojin blinks. 

“No?” 

“I’m sorry I kept staring at your brother.” He apologizes anyway. “Also, sorry I sounded like a creep, wondering when he’d be here and everything…” 

By now, Changbin is looking at the floor, hands behind his back and playing with his fingers. God, what’s he doing? He just wanted lunch.

Minho’s laughter causes him to snap up first, followed by Woojin’s which makes Changbin flush. 

“Woojin, I can’t _breathe_.” Minho is definitely exaggerating, though he does look like he’s about to collapse any moment now. 

“Wondering when who would be here?” 

A new voice from behind him causes Changbin to jump, and he screams. 

Like, actually screams. 

This does wonders to Minho, who starts wheezing and snorting and too many things are happening. 

There’s how Seungmin is right behind him, looking like an angel with his bedhead and pouty lips and how Minho won’t stop howling and how Woojin - _fucking_ Woojin, looks so goddamn amused. 

His life is just one giant comedy. 

“I- I’m not your stalker I swear on my _life_.” Is what Changbin says to make the situation better. 

Rubbing his eyes, Seungmin doesn’t even spare him a glance as he looks over his shoulder to talk to Woojin. 

“Can I have a cup of tea? I’m still sleepy I think.” 

Minho is definitely on the floor by now, nowhere to be found in Changbin’s line of sight. 

Damn these adults. 

When Seungmin opens his eyes to greet the world again, Changbin gets his breath taken away. 

He couldn’t see Seungmin’s face properly when he first screamed since everything was going at sonic’s speed but now - 

Now, Changbin takes in Seungmin’s features and his eyes. 

His eyes stand out the most. 

They’re twinkling, sparkling, just filled with stars that are similar but so different from Jeongin’s. 

They hold secrets that Changbin wants to take his time finding out about. 

“You’re cute.” He ends up blurting out, before slapping a hand to his mouth for being a fool and he turns to Woojin who only looks _amused as hell_, again. 

This time, Seungmin doesn’t ignore him.

“Um.” 

He has his head tilted to the side, like he’s confused and it’s adorable. 

“Thanks?” 

Well. That could’ve been worse. 

Laughing nervously, Changbin manages to mutter a, “no problem bro.” before walking back to his seat. 

Not even bothered by the fact that he hasn’t ordered his lunch, he just places his hands onto his face and sighs. 

Even though he’s aware that the three of them can see him, Changbin sighs again anyway. 

Why is he the biggest loser on the planet?

He called Seungmin _bro_. 

He might as well have just said ‘no homo!’ while he’s at it. 

Groaning, Changbin doesn’t dare pry his hands away from his eyes. Minho will probably laugh at him for years. And Woojin will look like the smuggest person alive _and_ Changbin needs rest. 

At the very least, Jisung isn’t here to make fun of him.

While he’s busy moping about his life, he hears a note, and then another.

Immediately, he looks up and zeros in on the back sitting up straight in front of the piano. 

Seungmin is playing, and he sounds amazing.

The song is different from the ones he had done previously, and Changbin scrambles to get his pen out. 

When he picks up the pace, pressing the keys faster but still as gently, his mind starts working again. 

Changbin writes, while Seungmin plays. 

It’s like they’re in their own bubble and the world outside is just static. 

To Changbin, the only thing - the only person and sound that matters is Seungmin and what he’s playing. 

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

He writes and writes, never stopping once, completely immersing himself in the music. 

In the music he’s never felt so alive listening to. 

When Seungmin finishes his third song, Changbin has filled two pages again. 

As if he had been possessed by some ability, he picks up the paper (it’s the crumpled one from yesterday) and admires his work. 

It’s hastily written, but there’s substance. He can work with that. 

When Seungmin is standing up, Changbin starts clapping.

The silence is filled with his applause and his face heats up when everybody in the room turns to look at him. 

“Changbin, if you don’t stop being hilarious today I’m going to burst my lungs.” 

At that comment, Changbin scowls, gripping onto the edge of the table a little too hard. 

Seungmin simply stares at him for a while, maybe eleven seconds, before breaking out into a grin. 

“Thanks.” He bows, and although he’s far away, Changbin still manages to catch it. 

He could probably locate Seungmin’s voice even if a thousand people were shouting in an enclosed room. 

Which is odd, since he’s only just heard him speak today.

Yet, it feels like he’s listened to Seungmin before, like he’s _used_ to him. 

To his voice, to the way he plays the piano, and it _truly_ is odd. 

But Changbin doesn’t think too much about it - it’s not good to have a cluttered brain. 

(As Jisung would always say.) 

When Seungmin walks towards him, Changbin’s heart does a wonderful job of pumping oxygenated blood all over his body at a vigorous pace. 

Except to his disappointment, he sits back down at the booth seat he was previously napping at. 

Why did he even think Seungmin was going to talk to him? 

Soon after, Woojin carries a tray with a teapot and a tea cup. 

He turns to Changbin after placing everything on Seungmin’s table and raises a brow. 

“Are you going to order or not? I heard your stomach growling all the way from the kitchen.” 

To his right, Changbin hears a snort. 

“Is this some kind of special service? You should stop treating me so well unless you want me to think you like me.” Changbin teases back, not letting Woojin have the upperhand. 

“Oh? I do recall you having eyes for someone else though?” Woojin shifts his gaze to Seungmin who has pulled out a book and Changbin violently shushes him. 

“Be quiet, just get me a sandwich with meat or something, bye.” Changbin lightly pushes Woojin, who has that fond smile reserved for Jeongin on his face. 

Ruffling his hair, Changbin gets back to reading the lyrics he’s just written and cancels out parts which don’t make sense or aren’t well done enough. 

With this and the other sheet of paper combined, there’s probably enough for one song. 

Now, he just has to write lyrics for another.

He has to produce it too. 

And this one won’t be a group project, so he has to do everything on his own. It’s not a task that’s new to him, having already produced and written many songs before but Changbin is still suffering from a lack of inspiration. 

Unless he’s listening to Seungmin, of course.

What are the chances that Seungmin will play the piano for him _every single day_ until he can get his assignment done though? 

Probably zero to zero point one percent. 

Staring at the paper, a blank one this time, Changbin tries to mindlessly write verses. 

Instead, he ends up writing Seungmin’s name in the corner, like a lovesick fool. When he realizes what he’s done he blushes, hoping no one (read: Seungmin) is paying attention to him to notice the way his cheeks redden. 

Changbin cancels the name out so harshly people would think he’s angry and sighs. 

He sneaks a glance to his right again to see Seungmin drinking his tea and reading a book. 

Then he gets an idea. 

If Jisung were here, he’d call it great. In fact, if he weren’t friends with Jisung he would’ve never thought of it. 

Being the less sociable one, Changbin has never reached out first. Seungmin is the only person he’s ever wanted to talk to. 

Willingly. 

Cancelling out all the failed verses on the piece of paper, he writes a note instead. 

Once satisfied, he crumples it into a ball and makes a show of ‘accidentally’ tossing it to the side. 

Trying his best not to stare at Seungmin as he waits, he pretends to write more lyrics, even though nothing is working out. 

As soon as he hears a rustle, Changbin turns his head just enough to see Seungmin pick up the crushed paper ball with curious eyes (maybe).

Hopefully the big ‘open me’ he had written at the front is obvious, because it’d be embarrassing if Seungmin simply returned it to him. 

Much to his joy, hesitant fingers pry it open and when he starts reading the contents of the note, Changbin returns back to his own piece of paper.

Can’t let it show that he was waiting for a reaction, that’s lame. 

Tapping his foot on the floor, he considers saying fuck it and turning to see what’s taking so long. 

Either Seungmin doesn’t want to talk or he’s writing an essay in response. 

Or maybe he doesn’t give a shit and has gone back to his book.

Out of those three possible outcomes, Changbin really hopes it’s the second. 

(_The first and last are literally the same thing_, his brain randomly interjects. 

It sounds like Jisung.) 

If he doesn’t want to talk then that’s fine too though, he’ll just… pretend nothing ever happened. 

That would be so awkward. 

Drowning in his thoughts, and already thinking of how to return to Beri Beri if Seungmin ghosts him, he almost doesn’t register the feeling of something knocking into his head. 

At first, he thinks it’s Woojin with his sandwich. 

Then, he notices the way the same thing drops onto the floor and his heart speeds up.

He got a response!

Seungmin is back to reading his book, and it must be interesting, as his nose is practically buried in between the pages.

Cute. 

Changbin picks up the paper ball and is about to unwrap it when the real Woojin comes walking towards his table. 

He may have been hungry, but he’d rather find out what Seungmin wrote than eat, honestly. 

Waiting until Woojin has left the vicinity, he vibrates in his seat as the man puts down his items agonizingly slowly, like he knows. 

When he’s finally - _finally_ gone, he forgoes the admittedly delicious looking sandwich in front of him and picks up the paper ball again. 

After a very quick struggle, Changbin gets it open and smoothens it out so it’s easier to read. 

Minho’s laughter echoes throughout the whole cafe when he audibly gasps. 

Honestly, he didn’t even know what to expect when he had introduced himself, stating his full name as well as writing a short message on how he found Seungmin’s piano skills to be the loveliest. 

Had he expected such a positive response? Not really. 

So it takes Changbin two long minutes to process what he’s reading on the piece of paper, casually stuffing his mouth with the sandwich at the same time. 

Gently putting down the half-eaten sandwich, he brings a hand to his heart and exhales. 

Seungmin is adorable. 

And also the sweetest person ever.

> _‘thank you for the compliment ^^, im not that good but it means a lot :-)_  
_you seem to be busy with something so all the best with that!_  
_glad to see youre enjoying your time at beri beri, this is my favourite place. ever._  
_that was probably too much information lol_  
_am i writing too much?? ill go back to my book now_  
_thanks again, you seem like a nice person changbin!!!’_

If angels existed, Seungmin would definitely be one.

As much as he’d like to continue talking, the conversation clearly ended with that and Changbin knows not to push. 

His eyes travel around the cafe once more, basking in all the details he might have missed the last time. 

They land on the photographs again, and he makes a mental note to go check them out later. 

Beri Beri is serene, quiet, and Changbin adores it. He’ll probably never forget this place and like Seungmin, it’ll become his favourite in no time. 

There are windows lined against the wall, where he’s seated and the sunlight shines in. It’s not too bright, neither is it too warm. 

The sunshine is just right, and while he doesn’t get inspired from the beautiful surroundings, he feels incredibly at ease. 

Like all his worries are fading away. 

With his sandwich finished, Changbin leans back against the chair and closes his eyes. He’s just going to rest for a while, he’s not going to take a nap - it’s just resting his eyes. 

Or not.

Because when he’s awake again, after being forcibly shaken, he’s adjusting to the artificial light and all the people in the cafe. 

“Huh?” He manages to croak out, throat dry. “What time is it?” He adds on, rubbing his eyes and stretching. 

How embarrassing, he ended up falling asleep sitting on a chair with his arms crossed. Hopefully he hadn’t drooled. 

Checking the area around his mouth, he jumps when a hand taps his shoulder and Changbin remembers the person who woke him up.

It must be obvious how all light in his eyes disappear when he’s face to face with Kim Seungmin, who looks more amused than anything, laughs while telling him it’s already close to eight. 

When he receives that piece of information, he looks around the cafe and feels his eyes widen when he sees how many people there are.

“Woah,” he says, in awe. Woojin wasn’t kidding then. “Profits, man.” 

Seungmin laughs - it’s endearing, and comes out squeaky. “Woojin told me to wake you up because you’re hogging up his precious seat.”

Oh yeah. 

Changbin tries to spot Woojin, but to no avail. He must busy then. 

Well, _obviously_, with the amount of customers. 

“Damn, can you tell him I’m really sorry? I’ll go now.” Changbin packs up his things, stuffing the sheets of paper into his file and tossing his pen into the dark abyss that is the bottom of his bag. 

He thinks he sees Seungmin wrinkle his nose in distaste, but waves it off as his imagination. 

If you pretend you don’t notice, it won’t eat you up inside. 

Life hacks. 

“Just text him, I’m leaving too.” Seungmin sounds nothing like he did when he replied on paper. Changbin kind of likes the attitude. 

It feels more real. 

“Oh, let’s go then.” 

Pushing in the chair, he takes one last glance at the cafe, failing to spot Minho or Jeongin and holds the door open for Seungmin. 

“Thank you.” He nods in appreciation. 

At least he has manners, unlike Jisung. 

Once they’re outside and the cool air of autumn hits, Changbin realizes they’re outside. Alone. 

There is no more noise, and it’s completely silent. 

Fuck. 

Feeling panic rise, Changbin tries to think of conversation starters on the spot, recalling the way Jisung first approached him months ago. 

He can’t remember shit. 

“Hey, which way are you headed?” 

Thank God. 

“I’m going right, all the way. It’s in the same direction of the train station.” 

Seungmin’s eyes light up with recognition and Changbin gets his hopes up.

But also, _prays_ to whoever the fuck that’s out there that they don’t end up walking together because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle the awkward silence. 

_But then again_, he’d really love to get to know more about Seungmin. 

“Me too!” Seungmin exclaims, before lowering his voice and clearing his throat. “I meant same, yeah. Let’s just- let’s go.” 

Changbin can’t help but break out into a fit of laughter, finding it the most hilarious thing ever. 

Immediately, Seungmin’s cheeks turn red, and he hits Changbin’s arm. 

Giggling, because he couldn’t feel a thing at that weak attempt, he gets more tiny punches in return. 

“Is this how you act with the people you’ve just met, Seungmin?” 

“No way, only to those who annoy me.” Seungmin grins, despite himself and he looks so smug which is cute. He’s pretending he wasn’t embarrassed moments ago. 

“What happened to the smiley face you gave me earlier? I thought that meant something!” Changbin teases as they walk side by side. 

Humming, Seungmin acts like he’s thinking deeply before shrugging. “It was nothing, it just becomes second nature to make a good impression.” 

Changbin bites back the urge to say he’s already gotten the best first impression from Seungmin and chuckles instead. 

“You’re a lot more of a brat than I would’ve imagined.” 

“I learn from Jeongin.” Comes the immediate reply. 

“Are you in middle school too?” Changbin asks, curious about his age, but also knowing full well that he’s probably already graduated from high school.

_Please_. 

There’s no way in hell is he going to hit on a boy who hasn’t even completed his compulsory education. 

Huffing, Seungmin stops walking and crosses his arms. 

(He really just halted to look angry.) 

“Do _not_ lump me in with Jeongin,” Changbin wants to bring up the sentence Seungmin had said earlier, about learning from Jeongin but refrains from doing so with great self control and nods. “I’m in college, thank you very much - first year.” 

That’s nice, so he’s Jisung’s age. And would be in the same year as him if his best friend hadn’t gotten admitted early. 

“So you’re…” His brain farts, and he forgets how old Jisung is. 

“Nineteen, yes. My birthday just passed in September.” 

Oh, like Jisung. 

“Happy late birthday then, must be nice to be young.” Changbin doesn’t make fun of himself often, but watching the way Seungmin’s eyes go bright as he bursts into a fit of giggles, he thinks it’s okay every once in a while.

It’s fine, as long as Jisung isn’t around. 

He can make exceptions. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a hag like Woojin.” Seungmin questions, smile never leaving his face. 

“God, I hope not. I’m twenty, a year older than you.” 

_Which means we have a very high chance of getting together, just saying._

Of course, he doesn’t actually say that. 

Seungmin lets out a noise, nodding. 

There are so many things Changbin wants to ask - like what he does in college, what his favourite kind of drink is, which day of September his birthday is on, how he manages to look so cute just by existing, how long he’s been going to Beri Beri, what his favourite colour is, and just - _everything_. 

But instead of asking all of that, he remains quiet, and a silence falls upon them. 

Changbin’s hand curls into a fist, and he digs his nails into his palms. It’s infuriating, really, how it’s so hard for him to speak up. 

And it’s ironic, since he’s known for being the most confident when he’s on stage, performing his heart out. 

Yet when he sees Seungmin, his entire world freezes and it gets hard to even breathe. It always happens. 

This is the one time - the one person, Changbin doesn’t want to give up on though. 

Sure, it’s only been a few days, they barely know each other, and it’s probably stupid how much he’s mulling over Seungmin and how to start another conversation but he might be - _is_, who Changbin’s been looking for all this time. 

Kind of like a soulmate, except there are no indications. There’s only how he manages to write an entire song with Seungmin playing the piano, and how it feels like they’ve been friends for years. 

Lost in his thoughts, which have gone from frustration to something else he can’t find the word to altogether, he doesn’t realize his arm is getting attacked again. 

Until of course, Changbin bumps into Seungmin - who has stopped walking. 

“Ouch, shit sorry, you good?” It’s incredible how fast it takes him to register the impact and how fast his hands move to steady Seungmin. 

“You shouldn’t ignore others,” Seungmin mutters, frowning. “Too much thinking will only make your brain shrink.” 

Hands still hovering next to Seungmin’s arms, not really touching, just there, his mouth drops open.

“Wait, seriously?” 

“No,” He snorts. “Did you actually believe that?”

With that, his eyebrows are no longer furrowed and instead, he’s smiling wide. 

Changbin is starting to adore that smile.

“Maybe.” Changbin mumbles, looking away from Seungmin. He’s shining way too much, even though it’s already dark outside, it hurts his eyes. 

(And his heart.) 

“You’re funny,” Seungmin says, grabbing Changbin’s hand (what!) and dragging him along as they begin walking again. “Even though you’re not funny.”

Even though his mind is freaking out, with the hand holding and everything, Changbin still manages to reply.

“That doesn’t even make sense, am I funny or not?” 

Changbin catches up with Seungmin, and they continue side by side while their arms swing together. 

There’s absolutely no way any of this is real. 

Seungmin stops in his tracks again, turning to face Changbin who leans back - being too close is hazardous. 

“Both?” 

His feelings are as puzzled as Seungmin’s tone. 

Laughing, Changbin gets their arms swinging again, deciding to accept the gesture. Maybe Seungmin is just a really cuddly person?

“What did you say to me earlier? When I wasn’t listening.” Changbin surprises himself, when he speaks up. 

Seungmin goes red - and it’s obvious under the streetlamp they’ve taken a break under. At least he knows he’s not making shit up. 

“Nothing important…” 

“You wouldn’t have stopped us - though you do that a lot, if it’s not important. You can tell me, don’t worry.” Changbin give him a reassuring smile, the one he gives Jisung when they’re feeling particularly down. According to him, it always makes him feel better.

Thankfully, it works on Seungmin too, as his shoulders visibly relax. 

“It’s really nothing much, I just wanted to thank you again for enjoying the little piano sessions I do at the cafe.” Seungmin squeezes his hand on accident and pulls it away. “Sorry, it’s a habit.” 

Changbin doesn’t mention how he wants to take Seungmin’s hand and hold it again so he lets his arm drop to his side and smiles. 

“You don’t have to thank me for something like that - the way you play is mesmerizing.” 

The words sound ten times cheesier said out loud, and he bites his lip at the sensation of heat rising to his cheeks. 

Not cool. 

Seungmin tries to hide his grin, which is widening as seconds tick pass and Changbin has never been so endeared in his entire life. 

“That means a lot - I appreciate it.”

“When can I listen to you play again?” 

Sometimes, he scares himself. 

“I mean - if you’d let me? To be honest, I managed to write a lot of lyrics when I listen to you play and I could use the extra help because I have a final assignment due soon…” He trails off, the energy from earlier fading away. 

He doesn’t want to come off as too forward. 

Raising a brow, the shy Seungmin disappears and his grin turns mischievous. 

“You only want to listen to me so you can complete your homework?” 

Making a dramatic show of pouting, Seungmin places a hand to his heart and gives him the biggest puppy eyes Changbin has ever seen.

Even Jisung’s can’t top this. 

“What - no, of course not! I would love to hear you play every day if you’d let me.” Flustered, Changbin clarifies, despite knowing Seungmin was just teasing but he _needs_ to let him know how important his music is to Changbin. 

“Okay, okay. I was just kidding, give me your number, I’ll tell you when I’m going to Beri Beri and you can come on those days.” Seungmin stretches out his arm, demanding for his phone. “Woojin wouldn’t like the idea of you finding out which days I come though, so if you like the place well enough you should drop by every day.” 

As if he wasn’t already planning on doing that from the start. 

Changbin passes his phone to Seungmin, practically vibrating as he watches him key in his contact details. 

Not only did he manage to praise Seungmin’s piano skills, he also got his number _and_ walked home with him. 

Their conversations had also felt natural, a first for him when talking to new people. 

“Here, send me a text now and I’ll save your number.” 

He nods, already knowing what he’ll send.

**to: best pianist in the world**  
hi ur cute  
this contact name is lame btw

When he hears Seungmin stifle a laugh, Changbin smiles, feeling accomplished. 

**from: best pianist in the world**  
hi dont u have better compliments  
and my contact name is perfect wdym  
ill call u guy who writes too much  
genius right

**to: best pianist in the world**  
no im the genius  
changbin genius

Seungmin laughs out loud this time, locking his phone as he gives Changbin an exaggerated look of disbelief.

“I’m not saving your contact name as that.” 

Shaking his head Changbin clicks his tongue, “That’s not how you should be speaking to your senior.” 

“Whatever, old man, keep walking or we’ll see the sun rise soon.” 

Changbin laughs, he never expected Seungmin to be this snarky. 

“You are a menace.” 

“Please, people love me.” Seungmin rolls his eyes, and Changbin doesn’t mind if they keep walking and talking until dawn. 

Except that plan gets crushed five minutes later when Seungmin stops _again_. 

“What is it now?” 

“My apartment building.” 

Freezing, he turns to admire the tall building they’re situated in front of. It has to have more than twenty floors, and it doesn’t look cheap either.

“Oh,” Changbin breathes out, a mixture of amazement and sadness. “We should - we should stay up and watch the sunrise together one day.” 

He knows it’s random, and unrelated to where the conversation was going but he has no filter, as seen in previous interactions, so he simply accepts his fate and watches Seungmin’s reaction. 

Even though he should be creeped out that a stranger is suggesting an idea as extreme as that, he doesn’t call for security. 

Neither does he look at Changbin with disgust. 

“Sure, I’ll look forward to that.”

Seungmin takes a step closer towards the giant building, giving him a small smile as he waves. 

“Goodnight, Seungmin.” Changbin calls out, holding back the urge to do something stupid. “Sleep well.” 

The smile turns into a full blown grin, and he’s really _shining_. He’s right in front of a breathtaking building, but Changbin thinks the real view is when Seungmin gives him a more enthusiastic wave, mouth wide open and grinning like he’s just won the lottery. 

He always looks happy, and Changbin loves that. 

“You too, night!” 

And with that, he’s gone. 

Changbin goes through the day’s events in his head, still trying to process everything. Again, there’s no way any of the things that had happened were real. 

Maybe this is all part of a realistic dream and he’ll wake up to Jisung screaming in his ear. 

Staring at his hand, the one which had been in Seungmin’s minutes ago, he squeezes it close. 

This is real. 

However, he’s worried. 

Even though he wants to take things slow, to take his time discovering more about Seungmin, it seems like they’re going at an extremely fast pace - like they’re skipping the pleasantries and heading straight to banter that should be reserved for close friends.

Friends who’ve known each other for years. 

They’re not any of that. 

It’s terrifying. 

So Changbin takes a deep breath, exhales and clears his mind. 

It’ll be fine. 

When he reaches home, it’s almost ten, and Jisung is waiting by the entrance, arms crossed. 

“You _never_ reply to my texts, my fucking calls, do you know how worried I was?!” 

He winces, feeling a tad bit bad. 

“Sorry, I was just… really busy.” 

“Are you doing something illegal?”

“What?” 

“I asked if you’re involved in some shady shit. Is that why you’re always home late?”

Changbin doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. 

“No, what the fuck Jisung? I was at a cafe trying to write that song I need to finish for my final assignment.” He can’t tell if Jisung is fucking around or not either, so he carefully takes off his shoes and observes his friend’s reaction.

“Oh, okay. That’s fine then.”

Just like that, the hurricane that is Han Jisung turns and leaves him to be confused as hell for the second time that night. 

At least he’s alive. 

Somehow, Jisung and Seungmin have a knack for leaving him speechless. It might be a September baby thing. 

If they ever meet, Changbin would probably lose his mind first, followed by Seungmin whom he is certain will _not_ get along well with Jisung and then Jisung, who’ll get upset that Seungmin doesn’t care about him. 

They’d be a disaster together, so he decides to continue keeping Beri Beri a secret.

As he’s slipping under the covers, his phone vibrates, indicating a new message and because he forgot Seungmin is in his contact list now, he drops it the moment he sees the message preview. 

The sharp sound of glass meeting wood is anything but music to his ears as Changbin picks up his phone, letting out a sigh of relief seeing everything intact. 

Unlocking it, his eyebrows shoot up so high they’re probably somewhere in their neighbour’s bedroom. 

**from: best pianist in the world**  
ill be there tomorrow  
around 3

**to: best pianist in the world**  
is that an invitation

**from: best pianist in the world**  
no its me informing u  
will u be free

**to: best pianist in the world**  
miss me already?

He punches his bed, hating how bold he gets. He’s so goddamn embarrassing.

**from: best pianist in the world**  
i must be seeing things  
do u want to repeat that or should we move on

**to: best pianist in the world**  
please forget abt my entire existence

**from: best pianist in the world**  
thats tough  
so no  
answer my question already >:-(

**to: best pianist in the world**  
umm ill probably reach by 4 if i rush from uni

**from: best pianist in the world**  
cool ill stay with u if u dont mind? we can walk home together again or sth

**to: best pianist in the world**  
u must rly love me  
was my first impression that good

**from: best pianist in the world**  
again  
do u want me to ignore that or

**to: best pianist in the world**  
yes lets walk home together

**from: best pianist in the world**  
thats what i thought  
:-)

**to: best pianist in the world**  
ur kinda evil arent u

**from: best pianist in the world**  
thats ur imagination talking

**to: best pianist in the world**  
ok my imagination tells me ur yawning and abt to sleep tho

**from: best pianist in the world**  
how  
did u know

Changbin won’t tell him it’s because he was the one who yawned, and that he's the one who’s tired.

**to: best pianist in the world**  
soulmate things

A minute passes, and Changbin thinks that he's fucked up, having so casually mentioned something like _soulmates_ to someone he's just met and considers turning his phone off when a new notification comes, allowing him to breathe easy. 

**from: best pianist in the world**  
ew  
would hate to be urs

**to: best pianist in the world**  
can we please go back to when u were nice and sweet to me

**from: best pianist in the world**  
whoops cant see that my eyes r closing  
goodnight

**to: best pianist in the world**  
ur horrible  
goodnight  
<3 

**from: best pianist in the world**  
<3 

Taking his pillow, Changbin screams into it. 

_Hearts_? Were they at that level of friendship already? 

Changbin hates the way it makes his (literal) heart pound, how the entire conversation flowed so smoothly and how he didn’t even hesitate before replying. 

(Though he probably should've, right before sending the ever cheesy 'soulmates' shit.)

Being and talking to Seungmin feels so natural, like they’d known each other in another life or something. 

But that can’t be possible, so Changbin closes his eyes, and goes to sleep. In dreamland, you don’t have to think. 

And think he doesn’t.

* * *

Yet-

He wakes up crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a gd day!!!!!!!!!!! i need to get a dictionary


	4. getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it normal to fall into routine with someone you barely know? 
> 
> Changbin asks Google and doesn't get any answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he doesnt get any answers bc i didnt make him search

Changbin can’t explain the tears in his eyes and why his heart is on the verge of collapse. His throat stings, and he doesn’t understand.

Try as he might, he can’t remember his dream. 

So writing it off as another one of those dreams he has where he wakes up devastated but has no idea why, Changbin gets ready for university.

His subconscious may want him to be sad, but that’s not working today. Seeing Seungmin will definitely make his day better, and he’s looking forward to visiting Beri Beri already. 

Throughout his classes, he’s shaking his leg, ready to go any moment now. 

Multiple classmates look at him with annoyance, to which Changbin bows slightly in apology. You can’t blame him for being excited.

As soon as his professor dismisses them, he’s out of the door in no time flat and walking towards the cafe. 

When he spots Seungmin already by the piano from the window, he quickens his pace and grins at the melody once he’s inside. 

Putting down his bag, Changbin stands by Seungmin and watches as he finishes the song. He may want to write, but it’s the first time he’s gotten the chance to look at him playing up close. 

The way his fingers dance around the keys fascinate him, and he smiles back when Seungmin tilts his head towards him and positively _beams_. 

A part of him wants to believe he’s really that happy to see him, while the other snaps and convinces him that it’s just a friendly gesture. 

Torn, Changbin simply focuses on Seungmin and the way he plays instead. Truly an excellent stress reliever. 

The moment Seungmin finishes, Changbin has two hands pressed together and is clapping - a little too obnoxiously, but Seungmin laughs so it’s okay. 

“Thanks.” Seungmin gives me a tiny smile, it’s full of sincerity and Changbin can’t help but grin back. 

“Thank yourself for being amazing instead.” 

“Don’t worry, I do that everyday.” Seungmin smirks, all smug now.

Changbin ruffles his hair, unable to control the fondness practically oozing out and suddenly the room feels way too warm when Seungmin leans into his touch and closes his eyes. 

He continues playing with his hair like that, fingers running through the strands and it doesn’t occur to him they’re still in public until he hears a scream.

“Stop being home of sexual when I’m working!” 

They startle in sync, and he carefully untangles his hand from Seungmin’s fluffy hair. Patting it down one last time, he turns to glare at the person who’d ruined their moment.

Of course, it’s Jeongin.

Before he can speak though, Seungmin grunts and rolls his eyes. 

“Nobody asked you to look.” 

Jeongin lets out a string of words that sound like nonsense and points repeatedly at Seungmin in rage. 

“Don’t make me kick you out! I have the authority to do that.” Jeongin huffs, still pointing. 

The whole exchange is so amusing, Changbin can’t help but laugh. 

“I’ll kick you out too!” Jeongin’s arm snaps (he swears he heard the bone crack) in his direction when he realizes he’s there too.

In an instant, the arm drops to his side and a cheerful smile replaces the scowl on his face when his eyes shift towards the counter.

Woojin is standing there, eyebrow raised and looking just as amused as Changbin feels. 

“Just kidding, lovely customers of the day, what would you like to have? Special service just for you two!” Jeongin’s voice goes an octave higher and Seungmin is doubled over on the bench, clutching his stomach. 

Seungmin’s really cute when he’s laughing uncontrollably. 

“The usual for me, Seungmin what do you want? I’ll pay.” 

Still letting out wheezes, he looks up at Changbin which almost causes him to short circuit because of how pretty the sight is. His eyes are twinkling, and _happy_ is a really nice expression on Seungmin. 

“For real? I want cake and iced americano too, then.”

Pretending to be disinterested, he hopes neither of the two notice how he leans in closer to Seungmin as he states which cake he wants. 

Chocolate. 

Good taste.

When Jeongin walks away and Changbin moves to follow him, he feels a tug at his sleeve. 

“If you wanted to know which cake I wanted, you could’ve just asked.” Seungmin playfully grins at him, and he _really_ wants to hold his stupid, soft face in his hands. 

Flustered, Changbin can only stutter a fast, “oh,” before he’s being called by Jeongin to hurry up.

“Later, then - tell me all your favourite things.” Changbin manages to recover and he turns around before he can see Seungmin’s reaction. His face must be way too red to be normal. 

While he pays, he avoids Jeongin’s eyes.

“You’re so obvious.” He says anyway, even if Changbin is desperately trying to make it clear he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

“Am not,” He breathes out, bouncing on his heels. You can’t fall for someone in two days. “We’re not even… friends…? Yet.” 

The stare he gets from Jeongin is suffocating so he glances at the menu overhead when he hands him his card. 

Thankfully, Jeongin drops the subject. “Right… here’s your receipt, we’ll bring your food to your table but you already know that.”

Thanking him, Changbin heads back to where Seungmin’s seated by the piano, scrolling through his phone.

“Hey, do you wanna come sit with me? They’ll bring your cake to where I am.” 

Pointing to the table by the window, he hopes his face isn’t showing anything too hopeful. He just wants to chat, honest. 

“Sure.” Seungmin agrees, picking up his bag before closing the piano cover and pushing in the seat. 

He seems like a tidy person. 

“You don’t have to write today?” Seungmin asks, once they’re seated and facing each other. 

Changbin nearly falls off his chair. 

“You remembered?”

“You literally told me yesterday, it hasn’t been that long.” 

Laughing nervously to hide how the way he made a fool out of himself, he clears his throat. “Just messing with you.” 

It sounds so forced, he cringes. 

“Your acting sucks.” Seungmin calls him out, ignoring all the signals Changbin put out so he wouldn’t. 

“Shut up,” Changbin seethes, hating how his face feels hot. “And I’ll write later, when you play the piano again.”

Seungmin only laughs and claps at his misery, eyes squeezing shut. 

In that instant, he leans against the palm of his hand and lets the sight of Seungmin giggling get engraved into his brain. 

“_Obvious_,” is what he hears when he’s too busy spacing out. It doesn’t sound like Seungmin. “Here’s your cake and drinks.” 

It’s Jeongin, always ready to interrupt. 

“Thanks.” They say in sync and smile like middle school children. 

Jeongin visibly rolls his eyes and walks away, making sure to force a, “have a pleasant meal,” out before doing so like the real professional he is. 

“Is he always like that?” Changbin finds himself asking, trying his best to avoid staring at how good the cake looks. 

“Jeongin?” Seungmin questions back, already putting a piece into his mouth. 

Amused, he nods. 

Who else would be referring to?

Biting on the fork, Seungmin hums for a while, probably thinking. Changbin resists the urge to pick up the other fork Jeongin provided. 

“You can have some if you want, you know.” 

It’s almost comical how fast he cuts himself a small bite and shoves it into his mouth. 

“And, I guess? Jeongin’s a year younger and the youngest employee, so he gets treated like a baby and is kinda like a baby too.” Seungmin finally responds, a little fond smile resting on his face. 

The Jeongin Effect, Changbin dubs it. 

From there, they talk about everything he’s wanted to know. 

In the span of an hour and a slice of chocolate cake, he finds out that Seungmin is a photography major, in the university closer to the cafe, and that he’s particularly fond of the colour purple. 

He learns that he does piano as a hobby, and that he’s self taught. He learns that he only gets to practice in the cafe, and that he plays at night too, sometimes. 

He also learns that he gets _paid_ for it. 

It’s strange how Woojin pays him for that, since they’re brothers and everything but he doesn’t question it. 

They continue talking and Changbin tells Seungmin about Jisung, about his major, about how the personal assignment is due before his second year ends in February. He tells Seungmin how he aims to complete the song by the last day of December. 

“So I’ll only play for you until the new year?” Seungmin teases. 

Hands flying between them, he shakes them in favour of words. 

“No!” Changbin yells, a little loudly. 

Laughing, Seungmin leans back in his chair and covers his mouth. 

Embarrassed, Changbin is grateful that the cafe is empty at this timing and glares at Jeongin who mocks him. 

Whispering, despite nobody being around anyway, he gets Seungmin to sit back upright. 

“I want you to play for me even after I’m done with my assignment, if that’s okay?” 

“You don’t have to ask.” Seungmin says, smiling wide. He does that so often it’s starting to hurt his eyes. 

The way the sunlight is filtering in and hitting Seungmin is doing wonders too. Give Changbin some more time and he’s definitely not going to last, being so close to an angel. 

“T-Thanks.” He stutters out, in his big beef glory. 

Then, Seungmin stands and for a second he thinks he’s going to leave him.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m going to play the piano.” 

“Oh,” Changbin responds, coherent as ever. “Alright.”

He takes out his notepad, pen and mindlessly doodles circles with smiley faces and the sun as Seungmin gets ready. 

The moment his fingers press down on the first key, Changbin already has words swarming into his brain, which get released onto the paper. 

And by the time the sun is long gone, and Seungmin’s standing again, Changbin has filled in more than five pages. 

It’s enough, definitely, but he won’t use everything he’s written. Or so he convinces himself so he can listen to Seungmin play for a little longer. 

October has only just begun.

As Woojin, Minho and Jeongin prepare for the evening crowd, they decide to vacate the place and wish the two employees and one owner a good night. 

Ignoring Minho’s smirk, he holds the door open for Seungmin again and pretends to hit Jeongin who does a suggestive eyebrow raise. 

Woojin only smiles, like he’s not the least bit concerned that his younger brother is going home on his own. 

Maybe they’re not on good terms? After being around them for two days straight, he finds their sibling-ship strange, but it mirrors how his older sister is with him so it’s not all too weird. 

Just that when they talked about their childhood earlier, Seungmin didn’t include anything about Woojin. Like they were never together at all. 

Changbin’s not one to pry though, so he stays silent and asks something else on the walk back. 

“Are the pictures in the cafe yours?”

Seungmin almost stops in tracks again, but Changbin holds onto his arm and shakes his head while smiling. 

They are _not_ going to take two hours for an hour walk back, as much as he’d like to stay and chat though, Jisung will kill and accuse him of doing drugs again. (In that order.)

That, he cannot have. 

“_Fine_, no more stopping.” Seungmin frowns, acting displeased. 

Akin to turning on a light switch however, his eyes start to sparkle when he remembers Changbin’s question and the frown is replaced. Alongside the big grin on his face is excitement. 

“Also yeah, the pictures are mine. I’m surprised you noticed.” 

“They caught my eye for two days in a row, I was going to look at them up close but fell asleep and the rest is history.” He sheepishly admits, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

Seungmin nods, thinking. 

“Do you want to be my model?” 

This time, Changbin is the one who makes them halt in their tracks as he trips over _air_. 

Managing to find balance before he pulls both of them down onto the road, he laughs nervously. 

“What?” 

“I said,” Seungmin repeats, “do you want to be my model? I have an assignment for school due soon.”

“Why me?” Changbin blurts out before he can stop himself.

They continue walking, Seungmin leading them as Changbin’s hand is still on his arm. 

“Because I think you’d suit the theme.” 

“Which is…?” 

Too quickly, Seungmin spits out a rushed, “it’s a secret.”

Changbin raises a brow, questioning but not actually asking and shrugs. As long as the theme isn’t something negative like ‘ugly’ or ‘person you never want to see again’, he doesn’t mind. 

“No need to be cryptic, but hell yeah, it sounds fun.” 

Seungmin smiles, and he looks so happy Changbin doesn’t have the heart to remind him that they’re getting closer and closer to his apartment. 

Reluctantly though, he lets go of Seungmin’s arm and wishes him goodnight again. 

Changbin thinks he could get used to this - walking him home every night, stopping under streetlights every once in a while to talk about a topic that’s particularly exciting and heading home with a fluttering feeling. 

And at least he’s not too late this time, as Jisung is lounging on the sofa and not by the doorway. 

“Day three…” Changbin walks closer, upon hearing the mumble. “My best friend hasn’t paid attention to me… does he even _exist_?” 

When he sees Jisung muttering to the television, he laughs and proceeds to choke on his own spit. 

“I’ll join you once I’m out of the shower, don’t miss me too much.” Changbin says, ruffling Jisung’s hair as he heads towards the common bathroom. 

They end up binge watching some survival show and fall asleep like that. The space is small and slightly uncomfortable since they’re huddled together but it’s warm. 

(He still hasn’t mentioned the cafe, and Seungmin. 

It’s fine, Jisung doesn’t need to know yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one: 
> 
> every seungbin au ever: seungmin asks changbin to model for him. they fall in love. 
> 
> ps. binsung besties :(


	5. memories and a camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's been a month, Changbin has seen way too many pictures and a weird guy shows up. Also, Changbin ends up with more pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is Not Good i dont have the next chap ready

Over the course of days that turn into weeks, Changbin does numerous activities with Seungmin. 

They stop restricting themselves to Beri Beri, much to Woojin’s distaste and Jeongin’s joy, branching out to other cafes. They go on walks when the sun is out and stay out until the stars welcome them. 

New photographs get put up all over Beri Beri, there are some of the park they went to before October ended - with the trees drowned in orange, there’s a picture of the beach that Changbin shudders to recall as they both fell into the ocean because Seungmin thought it’d be funny to push him. 

There’s also a picture of Seungmin engrossed in a book, and Changbin smiles every time he sees it when he walks past. He remembers the scowl on Seungmin’s face when he’d caught him, going on and on about how he only takes pictures of other people. Changbin just laughed and sneakily transferred the picture from his camera to his phone. 

(He acts like he doesn’t see the way Seungmin smiles whenever he catches sight of it.) 

Really, there’s so many new pictures even Minho was impressed when they all stepped back to admire the newly decorated wall. 

It’s the best part of the cafe now. 

Or rather, _second_ best, because number one will always be Seungmin and the white piano. Especially when he’s playing it. 

On the topic of piano and boys, _piano boy_, it’s the second of November and he’s almost done with his song. 

It might be annoying, how it’s been a whole month and he hasn’t even finished it despite having so many new lyrics on hand. 

But Changbin got a little side tracked. 

Literally. 

Side. Tracked.

Side track. 

He made one. 

For Seungmin. 

_He made a song for Seungmin_. 

It’s funny how the lyrics for that had come faster than his assignment, and it’s even funnier how he managed to compose it in less than a week. 

After their walks home, Changbin would shut himself in his room, playing with different beats until he found _the one_. Everything else came naturally. 

So yeah, Seungmin has a song now. 

Although Changbin won’t let him listen to it until Christmas. 

Because he’s cheesy like that and Christmas is the _perfect_ excuse to gift Seungmin the song. 

The star employees of Beri Beri and Woojin, _and_ Seungmin had invited him to their annual Christmas party. Apparently they’ve been holding it since Woojin first established the cafe, though they couldn’t afford decorations and a tree at that time. 

Years later, Seungmin boasts about how the cafe will look stunning and perfect to photograph. Changbin gets unnecessarily happy when he hears that because, well, Beri Beri is doing great. And he loves that. 

December is still four weeks away, so he can’t see the decorations just yet even though he knows they’ll probably start putting up extra fairy lights the second 30th November hits. 

He also plans on _finally_, bringing Jisung to Beri Beri. He’d been complaining, not as much now, but still whining all day about how Chanbin is never around anymore. 

Which is a complete lie, since they still do Best Friend Things together. 

But showing Jisung Beri Beri - that’ll be _peak_ Best Friend Things. 

Speaking of the cafe, Changbin is sitting inside, waiting for Seungmin to arrive.

Woojin’s out front again, wiping the same plate that’s already spotless over and over again. It reminds him of the first time he entered the cafe.

Except, in his memories, a guy with orange hair doesn’t abruptly pull the chair out in front of him and sit down. 

“Um?” Changbin asks, not exactly asking anything, still in shock. 

“You…” The guy starts, and his voice is _deep_. “Stay away.” 

If this were a cartoon, there’d be question marks appearing above his head. If he could speak punctuation he’d be spamming the conversation with endless ‘???’.

“You’re the one who sat here though? And the seat’s taken.” 

The orange (boy), which Changbin will now refer to him as, furrows his eyebrows like he’s mad. 

Putting his hands up in defense, he pushes his chair out a little. He’s not going to die today, no thank you.

Orange boy _sighs_, right in front of his coffee! He glares at Changbin, then out the door, and this time his expression is much more tense. 

Less angry and more… _worried_?

“Is someone hurting you?” Changbin lets his brotherly instincts seep right out. He’s not even the older sibling in his family.

Sighing once more, as if he can understand the language of condensation, he slams his hands on the table lightly. 

“Listen, just- be careful. Don’t get too close.” 

And then he’s out of the chair and running off before Changbin can say anything. Before he can ask, “to _whom_?” 

All that's left of orange boy is the chair dangerously far from the table, evidence of his hurried state and curiosity burning in his mind. 

What was he talking about? 

_Don’t get too close to who?_

* * *

By the time Seungmin is in front of him, putting his bag down, Changbin has lost around fifty strands of hair trying to figure out what orange boy meant. 

“You look stressed.” Seungmin observes, seeing right through Changbin’s fake smile. 

“I’m fine,” Changbin immediately lies, not sure why. He had planned to tell Seungmin about the orange boy but the moment he was asked, he instinctively avoided the topic. “You should be more worried for yourself.”

Grinning, he loves the way Seungmin’s worried look turns sour. 

“I don’t know how you convinced me into this.” 

Thankfully, the switch in topic works and Seungmin seems to forget all about Changbin's panicked state. 

“I’m just _that_ charming, I thought we’ve been through this?” 

If possible, Seungmin’s frown _frowns_. 

Putting his head into his hands, he groans, “I can’t believe I’m letting you laugh at me when I fall off like nine hundred times later.” 

Chuckling, Changbin pats Seungmin’s head. 

“Hey, who said you’re going to fall off? I’m your teacher remember?”

Seungmin tilts his head up slightly and looks severely unconvinced. 

Kind of hurts his pride. 

“Anyway - don’t stare at me like that. If you fall,” Changbin is already laughing, and Seungmin realizes what he’s going to say but it's too late to stop him. “I’ll be there to catch you.”

He groans even louder, facing the table again. 

“You did not just say that.” 

“Oh, but I did.” 

“You’re so _lame_ \- the lamest. Even more lame than Minho and Woojin combined.” He’s mumbling now, but Changbin can see the faintest of smiles. 

It’s cute. 

“We can hear you from here Kim Seungmin!” Minho screams from where he’s putting in the little cakes into the glass display. 

“Don’t yell into my food!” Woojin’s voice sounds like it’s a mix of desperation and frustration - it’s hilarious. 

“Sorry!” 

“They’re so loud, let’s move.” Changbin’s already standing and picking up his skateboard, hand in Seungmin’s hair giving it one last ruffle. 

Seungmin shakes his head, trying to get the messy parts of his hair to flop down as he pushes in his chair and walks with Changbin out of Beri Beri. 

They wave to Minho who’s staring at them from _inside_ the display case and laugh in unison when he knocks his head against the top of it at the sound of Woojin’s voice from behind him.

On the walk to the park, Changbin can’t stop himself from grinning. 

It doesn’t seem like Seungmin shares his happiness though. 

“Will you please quit looking like you’ve just won the lottery? May I remind you we’ll be taking your pictures first before my feet go anywhere near _that_.” 

He glares at his skateboard still tucked under his arm in disgust, which Changbin finds more than amusing. 

“What do you have against skateboards?”

“Nothing - it’s just… dangerous.” Seungmin’s still glaring, and the way he answers with full seriousness makes Changbin laugh.

“I’ll change your mind soon enough.” Changbin shrugs and as they get closer to the skate park he used to visit often, he looks at Seungmin for permission to skate the rest of the way.

Seungmin nods, gesturing ahead. “All yours. When you fall, I'll make sure to capture it on camera - don’t worry.” 

Changbin feels his facial muscles make that smile he makes when Seungmin is particularly snarky. 

So just about every minute. 

“Yeah yeah, catch me if you can.” Changbin says before he puts his board down and gets on it, feeling the wind in his hair.

It’s awesome and he’s missed the feeling of being free. 

He does feel a little bad for ditching Seungmin, so when he’s at the entrance he does a turn and kicks his board so it’s up. 

When he turns around completely, he’s surprised to see Seungmin actually taking pictures. He even managed to keep up with Changbin, even though he was certain he’d been skating fast. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually…” Changbin splutters, suddenly embarrassed by his remark when he notices Seungmin hasn’t even broken a sweat once they’re face to face again. 

“What? You mean you thought I’d be wheezing by the time I caught up with you like you said, ever so confidently, I wouldn’t?” Seungmin has this annoying smirk on his face that should be getting on his nerves but he just finds it endearing - as usual. 

Still at a loss of words, Changbin opts to pout instead. 

This makes Seungmin giggle, and they walk inside the park, where the leaves are slowly falling off and there’s the distinct noise of wheels against the metal of the slopes. 

If he could choose a third home, it’d probably here. 

“So? Any specific pictures you want to take?” Changbin asks, standing on his skateboard. “Wait, Seungmin - come here.”

His heart beats against his chest in excitement and it’s _so_ childish but his grin grows wider and wider as Seungmin approaches and stops when he’s right in front of him. 

Realizing a second too late, he doesn’t walk away fast enough before Changbin is blurting out a rather noisy, “we’re the same height now!”

Seungmin groans.

“You’re insufferable.” He mumbles into the hand covering his face because half the kids have turned towards them and Changbin would be feeling a little shameful too if it weren’t for the fact that Seungmin’s reaction is priceless.

Putting his hands on Seungmin’s shoulders, Changbin moves side to side a bit, pleased that he doesn’t have to stretch up to do so. 

“Maybe.” 

Seungmin still has his face covered, but Changbin can see the tiny smile on his face clear as day and he pinches the skin on Seungmin’s neck. 

This causes him to yelp and look up at Changbin.

Shock turns into anger (nothing too serious - hopefully) and before Seungmin can attack, Changbin is zooming away. 

“Get back here!” Seungmin’s voice sounds throughout the air, and it’s gotten an octave higher, the way it does when he’s annoyed. 

They chase each other around the park like that for a while, Changbin making a show of mocking Seungmin who’s now unable to keep up. 

“I thought you wouldn’t be wheezing anytime soon.” Changbin is way too happy about this, halting just in front of Seungmin who’s bent and clutching his thighs trying to catch his breath. 

“Shut… up…” 

The broken words only make him laugh. 

Which is of course, a bad idea if you’re teasing Kim Seungmin because in a blink of an eye he’s being pulled and he’s no longer on his board.

The process of falling causes time to slow down, and his reflexes kick in in time for him to place a hand under Seungmin’s head as they land onto the grass (thank God) at a more secluded area of the park. 

His hand _hurts_, but that’s the last of his problems as he opens his eyes after having closed them to brace for impact.

Seungmin is laying under him, eyes wide and mouth open in genuine shock. His hands are clutching tightly onto the front of his hoodie and Changbin kind of stops breathing.

Their faces are so close, his heart is thudding incessantly against his chest and it’s a mix of the excitement from before and a whole lot of nerves. He has the other hand beside Seungmin’s head, keeping himself up so he doesn’t end up collapsing onto him. 

That would not end well.

They look at each other, neither of them saying a word, like even the slightest sound will break them out of a spell. 

Subconsciously, damn his brain, Changbin’s eyes flicker to Seungmin’s mouth - his lips, for a second and he doesn’t miss the way Seungmin watches him do so. 

Openly.

It's quite hard to hide anything now, since they’re in such close proximity and he should really get up. 

A very selfish part of him doesn’t want to though.

The same selfish part of him wants to lean in, press a soft kiss to those lips which look super inviting. The selfish part of him wants to do this, wants to be close to Seungmin, at a different place. On a different ground. Preferably a bed.

Not that Changbin wants to do anything dirty, he just wants to cuddle.

Somewhere in front of them, far away enough to not be seen but close enough to be heard, a kid shouts something and they both jolt. 

Seungmin’s eyes travel upwards, trying to spot the child but it doesn’t work and Changbin snorts, forgetting that they’re still inches apart. 

Unfortunately, and very unromantically, his spit lands on Seungmin’s face. 

To his horror. 

This time, when he stops breathing it’s for a different reason as Seungmin jabs him in the stomach, causing him recoil and sit on his toes, finally uncovering Seungmin. 

“I’m so sorry, that wasn’t supposed to happen - I swear!” Changbin whines, already reaching out to the huffing Seungmin. 

“Your breath stinks.”

His hand drops midway. 

“For real?”

“What? No - I don’t know - it didn’t smell like anything.” Seungmin stutters, patting grass off his pants and biting his lips.

Changbin’s still doubled over on the grass, watching Seungmin with great interest. Not that there’s anything interesting, he just likes looking at him. 

“Do you want a tissue?” He offers, unable to stand the silence. 

Seungmin cracks a smile, it’s desperate but not the sad kind. More like the teasing kind. 

“I’m trying to forget you spat in my face so unless you want me to brag that I have your saliva on me right now to the world, please stop bringing it up.”

“So you _don’t_ want to clean it off?” Changbin raises a brow, loving the way Seungmin slumps from where he’s standing. 

They tease each other so much it’s become a competition between them - to see who gets the last say and who becomes the more flustered one. 

Usually, Changbin loses. 

Only because he’s weak when it comes to cute boys and he doesn’t have enough meanness to be mean. 

He’s also not a brat. 

Smiling, knowing that he’s gotten a win, he reaches for the small bag he’d brought along that had fallen off when they… got into that little incident and unbuckles it for his packet of tissues. 

Seungmin constantly makes fun of him for carrying it around, but he’s the only one who even uses it. Changbin simply wipes his grease stained hands on his jeans, not that anybody has to know that. 

And nobody has to know that he’d only started carrying the packets around shortly after meeting Seungmin and noticing the way he’d clean his hands every time he’d touched something dirty or after every snack. 

Jisung doesn’t have to know either, even though he keeps bugging Changbin, demanding to know why they have a huge supply of tissue packets in their storage room. 

As he cleans his face, Changbin tries very hard not to stare. You can’t really blame him though - he’d just been inches, _minute particles_ away from his _something_’s face. 

His lips had been right there!

Still seated and looking up, Seungmin almost seems like a God, he’s standing such that he’s blocking the sunlight and it’s giving him a heavenly glow. 

Maybe more like an angel. 

He only snaps out of it when he hears the familiar sound of a shutter going off. 

“Did you just take a picture of me zoning out?” 

Seungmin looks back at the picture, eyes never leaving his camera’s screen and casually replies, “I have so many pictures of you staring blankly at nothing I can start a collection.” 

_Casually_. He mentions that like it’s not going to kill Changbin. 

Like knowing he takes pictures of Changbin, _willingly_ when he’s not trying to look effortlessly cool for the camera, isn’t going to transform Seungmin from _something_ into a big and significant _thing_ in his life. 

(Spoiler - it does, amongst other stuff.)

“Right, let’s - let’s do the photoshoot thing.” Effortlessly (can you tell?) he changes the topic and moves to stand too and lightly brushes the grass off. 

Seungmin doesn’t seem to appreciate his poor attempt though. 

Clicking his tongue and holding onto his camera with one hand so it doesn’t move around, Seungmin bends down and _picks off_ the grass on his jeans with his other.

“Uh.” He says, coherent as ever. 

“Shut up. I can’t have you looking like a haystack in my pictures - they’re for an assignment.” 

He chooses to believe that and kills the thought in his mind about how warm Seungmin’s hand feel brushing against his leg. 

“There,” Seungmin huffs, pleased when he’s done plucking out all the little green pieces. “Now we can start.”

He also chooses to ignore the fact that they should’ve started ages ago, but all they did was chase each other around while laughing and it really shouldn’t be making his heart jump like that but it does. 

Time passes by as quick as it normally does whenever they hang out and the sun is going down as Seungmin takes a few more shots of Changbin doing some tricks. 

They had taken a short break earlier and he was downright _amazed_ by how he could get the timing right and everything (photography terms, Changbin doesn’t know), making the picture come out clear as day. 

(“Seungmin, you’re like… a genius?” 

“That’s not a question, it’s a fact.”)

Skating up to Seungmin, he nudges him to look up at the sky and smiles proudly when his jaw drops. 

“Can’t believe you almost missed the sunset just to admire me.” 

“Whatever,” Seungmin rolls his eyes, grinning anyway when he shifts his camera at the sky and takes pictures of the way it dips from pink to purple.

It’s beautiful, and Changbin gets his phone out to capture some pictures of his own. 

(If he takes one of Seungmin who’s busy entranced by the beauty of the sky, he hopes Woojin doesn’t find out and make him delete it.

Because it’s pretty. Prettier than the sky.

The sight of Seungmin with stars in his eyes as he does what he loves best.)

When it’s completely dark, save for the street lamps, Changbin breaks out into a shit eating grin which immediately causes Seungmin to groan.

“I was hoping you’d forget.” Seungmin pouts, a little, as he packs his camera into the camera bag he always brings along. 

Changbin clicks his tongue, wagging his finger. “This is the best part of the day, Seungmin. I’ve been looking forward to it ever since _you_ suggested it, if memory serves me right.” 

“I suggested taking pictures of you while skateboarding, I never mentioned anything about being _taught_ how to do it.” 

“Well, you’re in luck! My lessons are free of charge.” The shit-eating grin never leaves his face and it’s entertaining to see Seungmin openly scowl. 

This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed the update im not good at being cryptic

**Author's Note:**

> editing my end note so hi i wont explicitly state what this au is abt but im sure u can guess soon enough hehe ...... i also made a playlist for this au but its too spoilery so ill only release it if (when!!!!!) i upload the last chap ok...... yes 
> 
> thank u for reading and i hope u have a great day !!! ^___^ @ twt friends if u see this ily <3 
> 
> [i dont use twt anymore but my cc is still functioning n i check it once in a while so come say hello or sth !](https://curiouscat.me/owoaus)


End file.
